King David
King David is a hero in the Bible and the second king of Israel, the first being King Saul, whose son, Jonathan, was best friends with him. He was the youngest of eight sons of Jesse. so he had to take care of his father's sheep. He was righteous, although not without faults. He also was brave. History King Saul starts being a good man, but he becomes conceited and disobeys God. When he is commanded to wait for Samuel's advice in a week, Samuel is getting late and Saul decides to offer sacrifices instead. When Samuel arrives, he scolds Saul for not waiting for him. Later, he was ordered to kill all amalekites in the Battle of Michmash, including livestock and babies, but he spares the king and the best livestock's life. Samuel arrives to Saul's camp and, noting the livestock, reprimands Saul for disobeying. Samuel tells him that he once was a humble man, but he actually makes his own wishes rather than God's. Saul tries to defend himself saying that his army saved the best livestock and he will offer the livestock as a sacrifice, but Samuel replies saying that obedience is better than sacrifices. Saul recognizes his fault, but Samuel says that God has rejected him, and he delivered his kingdom to someone better. When Samuel is going to return home, Saul grabs his cloak and a piece of garment tears off, and Samuel announces that what happened to his cloak, will happen to Saul's kingdom. Then Samuel sends for the amalekite king and beheads him as a punishment of killing boys. Samuel then retreats. Samuel gets very sad about Saul's fall, but God tells him to no worry for him. Also, he sends Samuel to anoint the next king, who is in Bethelem, in Jesse's house. As a excuse for avoiding being killed by Saul, God tells him to use a lamb for sacrifice. When arriving, Samuel meets Jesse and, after sacrifice, asks him to bring his sons one by one, and he brings seven of his. He at start thinks Eliab, Abinadab and Shammah as candidates, but God says to him that none of them are the man he selected, because he looks the heart rather than appearances. Samuel then asks Jesse if is there another son, and Jesse affirms, saying that he is taking care of the sheep. David, that son, is summoned. When David arrives, Samuel knows by God that he was the chosen one to be the next king; then, Samuel anoints David, and the Lord's spirit comes into David since that day and onwards. Samuel, after anointing David, leaves them and returns home. Saul, as a punishment for his disobedience, is being tormented by an evil spirit. Saul sends for someone able to play well and fight down that evil spirit. A servant affirms to know someone who plays the lyre very well, who is David. Saul sends for him and when David plays his lyre, the evil spirit goes away. Saul converts him in one of his armor bearers. Time later, the Philistines come to invade Israel. Also, ther is a powerful, giant man called Goliath. They and Israel army are combatting in the field of Elah. Goliath appears and challenges Israel's army to bring their best warrior to confront him in a deadline of forty days. Goliath says that if the best warrior kills him, all Philistine will become their slaves, but if the best warrior dies in battle, Israelites will be enslaved. All Israelites are terrified. In that days, Goliath doesn't stops insulting Israel and God. Eliab, Abinadab and Shammah, the oldest of Jesse's sons, were sent to the battle. David was caring the sheep in that time. Jesse commands David to give an ephah of roasted grain and ten loaves of bread to his brothers, and ten cheeses to the commander. After arriving and leaving the supply with the supply keeper, he comes to meet his brothers. He hears Goliath mocking of Israelites; and gets so angry. When he asks the men about Goliath's insults, Eliab reprimands David, saying that he is malicious and he only came here to watch the battle. David defends himself complaining about being unable to ask. When a man of Saul's army hears David and tells Saul about that, Saul calls David. David offers himself as the "best warrior", and Saul tries to dissuade him. David affirms that, while protecting his father's sheep, he has killed lions or bears, and after says that Goliath is like that fiery beasts, because he mocked thearmies of God. Saul lends him an armor and wears him with it, but David takes off it, because he can't use it. instead, he takes a stick and gathers five stones from the stream to use with his sling. When David arrives to face Goliath, Goliath scoffed because David was very young, and says he wasn't a dog to be beaten by sticks and he will give his flesh to the sky birds and the wild animals. David then tells him that he David goes in the name of God. After that, Goliath runs towards David, and viceversa. In this moment, he takes out one of the stones he gathered, puts it in the sling and throws the stone in Goliath's forehead, making him to fall dead. When Goliath's body is fallen, David finishes his death and cuts off his head. With Goliath being dead, the Philistines run off scared. The Israelites chase the Philistines, while they died one by one in the Sharaaim road, and manage to destroy the Philistine camp. When they return, David carries Goliath's head and leads it to Jerusalem. Saul asks Abner about David's father, but Abner swears he doesn't know; and then David tells him his father is Jesse. After finishing to speak with Saul, he befriends the king's son, Jonathan, who gifts him the garments he was wearing. Saul keeps David and doesn't let him to return his house anymore. David is so successful in every mission given that Saul gives him a high rank among the Israelite army, where he is highly beloved. After winning a battle against the Philistines, David returns and is highly acclaimed by the women. Then, Saul begins to become envious of David and gained too much hatred towards him, since he was the new annointed by God. When Saul is tortured by the evil spirit, he prepares himself to throw David a javelin, and when David plays the harp to calm him, Saul tries to throw the javelin towards him twice, but David dodges it. Saul later puts him in command, and David is successful in every military goal and behaves in a righteous way. Saul promised to give him her older daughter Merab as a wife if he remained a brave warrior who battles for God, but David refused and when Merab should have been delivered to David, she is delivered to Adriel of Abel-Meholah. However, Michal is in love with David and Saul sends David the message that he wants him as his son-in-law, but David has humble answers. Saul puts him to bring one hundred of Philistine foreskins in esxchange of the permission to marry Michal. Saul planned this to send David to a certain death. However, David not only survives the mission, but also brings two hundred foreskins instead of only one hundred. Then, Saul reluctantly gives him Michal. Saul's hatred towards David grows even more. Jonathan warned David and then told Saul to not kill David and showed him that David was a good man. Saul promised not to kill David, but continued with his plans. Eventually, he became king after Saul died. He was a good king, was given a lot of things by the Lord, and wrote psalms. However, one day, he saw a beautiful woman named Bathsheba. He treated her as his wife, though she was already married to a soldier named Uriah. His villainous role was when, out of desire for Bathsheba, he had Uriah killed in a battle, and then married her. After being spoken to by a prophet named Nathan, who told him a story about a rich man who took a poor man's lamb and killed it and then, after David asked who that man was and said he should be killed, Nathan said that would be David himself for having been given so much but having taken from another who had so little. David then felt sorry for his sins. Eventually, he had Nathan anoint Solomon to be the next king and then died and was buried in Jerusalem. Navigation Category:Theology Heroes Category:Deceased Category:On & Off Category:Monarchs Category:Military Category:Charismatic Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Liars Category:Fallen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Related to Villain Category:Lawful Good Category:Aristocrats Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Freedom Fighters